ksiazkopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Rok 1984
Rok 1984 – futurystyczna antyutopia o licznych podtekstach politycznych, napisana przez George’a Orwella i opublikowana w roku 1949. Autor napisał ją pod wpływem kontaktu z praktyczną stroną systemu stalinowskiego, do jakiego po raz pierwszy doszło w Hiszpanii w 1936 roku (w czasie wojny domowej), gdzie pojechał jako dziennikarz i sympatyk strony republikańskiej. Streszczenie Jest rok 1984, Londyn, jasny choć zimny kwietniowy poranek. Winston Smith do Bloku Zwycięstwa, w którego wnętrzu wiszą plakaty z podobizną Wielkiego Brata. W jego mieszkaniu na ścianie znajduje się teleekran, Smith słyszy dochodzący z niego głos odczytujący kolumny cyfr. Teleekran przypomina lustro, nadaje propagandowe informacje i jednocześnie śledzi Smitha. Nie można go wyłączyć, jedynie ściszyć. Bohater wygląda przez okno i widzi swoje miejsce pracy – Ministerstwo Prawdy. Na budynku są wymalowane trzy hasła: „Wojna to pokój; Wolność to niewola; Ignorancja to siła”. Oprócz Ministerstwa Prawdy w mieście mają swoją siedzibę jeszcze Ministerstwo Pokoju (zajmuje się prowadzeniem wojny), Ministerstwo Miłości (odpowiada za ład i porządek w społeczeństwie) oraz Ministerstwo Obfitości (nadzoruje gospodarkę). W pokoju Winstona teleekran znajduje się dziwnym miejscu, bo kawałek pokoju pozostaje poza jego zasięgiem. Tam właśnie usiadł teraz, w płytkiej wnęce, w ręku trzyma pióro, przyrząd już archaiczny, podobnie jak pożółkły zeszyt, dostępny tylko w sklepikach z rupieciami. Smith postanowił pisać pamiętnik, choć wiedział, że grozi za to kara śmierci. Zapisuje pierwsze słowa: „4 kwietnia 1984”, dalej zamieszcza wrażenia z wczorajszego pobytu w kinie. Ku jego zaskoczeniu przypomina mu się inne zdarzenie, które miało miejsce rano w Departamencie Archiwów (to znaczy w jego pracy). Otóż około godziny jedenastej, gdy zbliżały się „Dwie Minuty Nienawiści”, do biura weszły dwie osoby spoza Departamentu: czarnowłosa dziewczyna z Departamentu Literatury oraz O’Brien, wysoki urzędnik Wewnętrznej Partii. Dziewczyna wzbudziła w Smithcie mieszane uczucia, jednocześnie pożądał jej i nienawidził. Pomyślał sobie, że na pewno jest tajnym agentem Policji Myśli. Wtedy zaczęły się codzienne „Dwie Minuty Nienawiści”, według stałego planu, najpierw nieprzyjemny zgrzytliwy głos, następnie na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Emmanuela Goldsteina, wroga numer jeden Partii, której kiedyś był jednym z czołowych członków. Teraz Goldstein jest działaczem kontrrewolucji, wydano na niego wyrok śmieci. Uczestnicy tego spektaklu zaczęli spazmatycznie krzyczeć, ciskać różnymi przedmiotami w twarz z ekranu. Smith często jednak myślał, że to Partia, Policja Myśli oraz Wielki Brat są przedmiotem jego nienawiści. Potem na ekranie pojawiła się uspokajająca twarz Wielkiego Brata, to co mówił było nieważne, liczyła się tylko ich krzepiąca moc. Następnie ukazywały się hasła Partii – to był najcięższy moment seansu: uczestnicy doznawali prawie że mistycznego uniesienia, teraz nawet oczy zdradzały najskrytsze myśli. W tej chwili oczy Winstona i O’Briena spotkały się. Porozumiewali się, a co ważniejsze okazało się, że podzielają swoje poglądy. Nagle Smith otrząsa się z zamyślenia, spogląda na zapisane w pamiętniku słowa, ku jego przerażeniu dostrzega wielkie litery, które układają się w zakazane zdanie: „Precz z Wielkim Bratem”. Wie, że za to przestępstwo (tą myślozbrodnię) może zostać „ewaporowany”, co oznaczało nocne aresztowanie i zniknięcie dla świata. Jego rozmyślania przerywa pukanie do drzwi. Dochodząc do drzwi uświadamia sobie, że na stole pozostawił otwarty pamiętnik, a w nim niebezpieczne słowa. Gdy otwiera drzwi okazuje się, że to tylko sąsiadka z góry przyszła po pomoc w naprawie zlewu. U Personów nie jest zbyt przyjemnie, zachowanie dwójki dzieci wywołuje u Winstona nieprzyjemne refleksje. Gdy wraca do siebie, zastanawia się, czemu większość dzieci można uznać za potwory. Dzięki takim organizacjom jak Kapusie, państwo wychowuje sobie rzesze szpiegów, którzy zdolni są donosić na własnych rodziców. Przypomina mu się poza tym sen z przed siedmiu lat, w którym O’Brien mówi mu: „Spotkamy się tam, gdzie nie ma mroku”. Czuł wtedy, że to się sprawdzi, choć nie wiedział właściwie, co to znaczy. O godzinie czternastej Smith schowa pamiętnik do szuflady, kładąc na nim charakterystyczny paproch, by wiedział, czy przypadkiem w czasie jego nieobecności nikt nie odkrył jego tajemnicy. Zmywa ślady atramentu i wychodzi z mieszkania. O siódmej piętnaście Smitha, jak każdego urzędnika, budzi dźwięk wydobywający się z ekranu. Śniła mu się matka. Jego rodzice nagle zniknęli dziesięć – jedenaście lat temu. Poza tym miał sen o ciemnowłosej dziewczynie, która jednym ruchem ręki zdjęła z siebie ubranie. W czasie „Podrygów Porannych” (gimnastyki) Winston myśli o swoim dzieciństwie, nie pamięta czasu, kiedy Oceania nie prowadziłaby wojny, a przecież kiedyś musiała nie prowadzić. Pamiętał jakiś nagły nalot i rozruchy w Londynie, ale nie pamiętał, kto z kim wtedy walczył. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że historia nie jest wiarygodnym źródłem informacji. Ilekroć Oceania zmienia sojusznika w nieustającej wojnie, dokonuje się „regulacji faktów”. Fałszuje się wszystkie dokumenty dotyczące zarówno teraźniejszości, jak i przeszłości. Fakt, że Partia „może wetknąć łapę w przeszłość i oznajmić, że jakieś zdarzenie nigdy nie miało miejsca”, napawało go olbrzymim lekiem. Smith przebywa w pracy, siedzi w swojej przegrodzie, w której znajduje się teleekran, „mowopis” oraz „luka pamięci” (otwór do którego wrzuca się niepotrzebne brudnopisy i dokumenty). Winston zajmuje się przerabianiem zdezaktualizowanych artykułów według aktualnych potrzeb Partii. Gdy już tego dokona, niszczy oryginały. Takim przeróbkom podlegały książki, czasopisma, fotografie, nagrania itp. Ministerstwo Prawdy to wielka fabryka, w której znajdują się drukarnie, pracownie fotograficzne, sekcje telegramów, katalog książek i czasopism, magazyn na poprawioną dokumentację i piece na oryginały. Jednak prymarnym zadaniem Ministerstwa jest dostarczanie bieżących materiałów propagandowych. W tym dniu Winston likwiduje a artykuł z „The Times” o człowieku, który pewnego dnia po prostu zniknął, zamiast niego zamieszcza nowy – całkowicie fikcyjny. W ministerialnej stołówce Smith spotyka filologa i specjalistę od nowomowy o imieniu Syme. Pracuje on w tej chwili nad nowym, jedenastym, wydaniem „Słownika nowomowy”. Uważa, że zawężenie słownictwa doprowadzi do zawężenia procesów myślowych, a to wyeliminuje możliwość „myślozbrodni”. Smith dochodzi do wniosku, że ten niezwykle inteligentny człowiek, na pewno niedługo zostanie „ewaporowany”, gdyż okaże się zbyt niebezpieczny dla Partii, która potrzebuje ludzi przeciętnych. Z rozmyślań wyrywa Smitha spojrzenie ciemnowłosej dziewczyny z Departamentu Literatury. Ponownie pojawia się w nim myśl, że musi być ona agentką Policji Myśli. Winston wciąż pisze swój pamiętnik, tym razem przypominają mu się zdarzenia z przed trzech lat, kiedy to w dzielnicy proli spotkał prostytutkę, której zapłacił za usługi, choć nie była zbyt urodziwa. W Oceanii obowiązywał niepisany zakaz zadawania się z takimi kobietami, można było za to zostać skazanym na pięć lat ciężkich robót. Najwidoczniej jednak, skoro nie groziła za to kara śmierci, Partia przymykała na to oko. Bardzo surowo natomiast karano stosunki pozamałżeńskie. Partia chciała mieć kontrolę nad wszystkimi związkami. Obywateli Oceani wychowuje się w przekonaniu, że miłość fizyczna to akt brudny, odrażający i nienormalny, mniemający nic wspólnego z przyjemnością. Smith był kiedyś żonaty, ale rozstał się z żoną z powodu braku potomka, którego spłodzenie małżonka uważała za swój obowiązek wobec Partii. Kolejne myśli Winstona z pamiętnika. Według niego to tylko prole mogliby obalić Partię, która właściwie się nimi nie zajmuje, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, iż są tak nieuświadomieni, że nie potrafią się zbuntować. Dla Partii ci ludzie to tylko siła robocza, choć była to ogromna warstwa społeczna. Przeglądając szkolny podręcznik historii, zastanawia się, jak wyglądało życie przed rewolucją. Około roku 1965 aresztowano Rutherforda, Aaronsona oraz Jonesa – przywódców Partii z okresu rewolucji. Ślad po nich zaginął. Ponad rok później postawiono ich przed sądem za zdradę. Publicznie przyznali się do winy, potem ich amnestiowano, wypuszczono za wolność i umieszczono na pozornie istotnych stanowiskach. Jednak wkrótce ponownie ich aresztowano, bo podobno znowu zaczęli spiskować. Dostali wyrok śmierci. Miała to być przestroga dla innych. Winston jednak ma wiele wątpliwości, bo jakiś czas temu w czasie pracy znalazł wycinek z gazety dotyczący trzech przywódców, który zaprzeczał oficjalnym informacjom. Bohater podejrzewał wymuszanie zeznań od więźniów, ale nie rozumiał, czemu ma służyć fałszowanie przeszłości. Dochodzi do wniosku, ze Partia wymaga od swoich członków postępowania wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, chce, aby ślepo zawierzyli zespołowi odgórnych założeń. Notuje: „Wolność oznacza prawo do twierdzenia, że dwa i dwa to cztery. Z tego wynika reszta”. Kilka tygodni później Smith podczas spacery trafia do zapuszczonej i obskurnej dzielnicy proli. W ten sposób przeciwstawił się ogólnie przyjętym zwyczajom, spędzania czasu wolnego w świetlicy z innymi partyjnymi. Takie indywidualne zachowanie w nowomowie nazywano „sobizmem”. Chodząc po uliczkach, wchodzi do piwiarni za zgarbionym staruszkiem, bo liczy na jakieś opowieści o czasach sprzed rewolucji. Jednak ku jego zawodowi, dotknięty sklerozą staruszek okazał się kiepskim źródłem informacji. Następnie Smith idzie w stronę znanego mu już sklepiku (tu zakupił kiedyś pióro i papier), ogarnięty strachem wchodzi do środka, by nie rzucać się w oczy. Tam zagaduje go sklepikarz Charrington, pamiętający go z poprzedniej wizyty, następnie prowadzi go na górę, gdzie znajduje się wolny pokój do wynajęcia. Pomieszczenie wprawiło w zachwyt Winstona, zapragnął go wynająć, jednak na razie postanowił wrócić w to miejsce za miesiąc, by dokonać nowych zakupów. Gdy w świetnym nastroju wychodzi na ulicę, trafia na tajemniczą dziewczynę z Departamentu Literatury. Jest już pewien, że to agentka Policji Myśli, a on ma przed sobą tylko śmierć. Rano na korytarzu Ministerstwa Pracy Smith ponownie spotyka ciemnowłosą dziewczynę, ma ona rękę na temblaku. Dziewczyna potyka się i upada na podłogę. Kiedy Winston pomaga się jej podnieść, ta wkłada mu do ręki karteczkę. Mężczyzna niezwykle się zaciekawił informacją, która mogła się tam kryć, ale nie może teraz tego sprawdzić, bo wszędzie są telekamery. Chowa ją między dokumentami, nad którymi obecnie pracuje i dzięki temu w pewnym momencie odczytuje: „Kocham Cię’. Smith jest cały podekscytowany tym wyznaniem, ale nie może zdradzić się ze swoimi uczuciami. Dostaje interesujące zadanie do wykonania, co odwraca nieco jego uwagę o podniecającej wiadomości. Wykonuje wszystkie codzienne, obowiązkowe czynności i dopiero późnym wieczorem w ciemnościach swojego mieszkania w spokoju rozmyśla o zajściach. Zastanawia się nad spotkaniem z dziewczyną, ale wie że musi być bardzo ostrożny. Z drugiej strony zdaje sobie również sprawę, że powinien działać szybko, żeby młoda kobieta nie zniechęciła się czekaniem. Obmyśla że najlepszym miejscem będzie stołówka. Po tygodniu starań udaje mu się w końcu usiąść przy stoliku ciemnowłosej dziewczyny. Aby nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnych podejrzeń szybko umawiają się na pierwszą randkę. Odbywa się ona na Placu zwycięstwa w Londynie, kolejna ma się odbyć w tajemniczym, leśnym zakątku poza Londynem, do którego dziewczyna wskazała mu drogę. Winstonowi bez problemu udaje się dotrzeć do umówionego miejsca, gdzie spotyka dziewczynę i idą dalej razem, aż do tajemniczego zakątka, gdzie jest całkowicie bezpiecznie, bo nie ma tam ani teleekranów ani ukrytych mikrofonów. Dziewczyna nazywa się Julia i wydawała się Smithowi agentką Policji Myśli, dlatego że do perfekcji opanowała sztukę zachowywania pozorów. Zachowywała się tak jakby była prawomyślną członkinią Partii, a w rzeczywistości podobnie jak Winston nie nawiedziła jej. Para idzie dalej przez las, Julia wyznaje, że potrafi czytać z ludzkich twarzy i dlatego skontaktowała się ze Smithem. Zakątek nazywają „Złotą Krainą”, słuchają tam śpiewu ptaków. Na polance Julia jednym ruchem ręki zdjęła z siebie ubranie, podobnie jak w śnie mężczyzny. Julia bez oporu mu się oddaje, po czym zasypiają spleceni w uścisku. Po przebudzeniu Julia stała się czujna i rzeczowa. Powiedziała, że kiedyś mogą jeszcze raz przyjechać w to miejsce, ale nie wcześniej niż za miesiąc. Jednej kryjówki można użyć najwyżej dwa razy. Poza tym zawsze trzeba wracać osobno. Tym razem ruszyła pierwsza. Po tej leśnej schadzce spotykają się rzadko, oboje mają wiele obowiązków zawodowych. Już w lesie Julia wyznała, że jest członkiem Ligi Antyseksualnej, co stanowi część kamuflażu dla jej licznych romansów. Spotkania kochanków przypominały kontakty szpiegowskie, pełne urywanych rozmów, których Winston dowiedział się, że Julia ma dwadzieścia sześć lat i ponad wszystko pragnie się bawić. Nienawidzi Partii, bo ta tego zabrania, nigdy nie krytykowała jej założeń politycznych czy ideologicznych. Żyła według prostej zasady: łam przepisy, tylko nie daj się przyłapać i doskonale jej to wychodziło. Uważała, że Partia niszczy życie seksualne ludzi, by ci mieli wciąż dużo niespożytej energii, którą wykorzystają w pracy. Winston opowiedział Julii o swoim małżeństwie i o tym, że miał kiedyś okazję zabić swoją żonę. Teraz w pewnym sensie żałuje, że tego nie zrobił, bo to by był przejaw aktywności. Smith chcąc mieć miejsce do wspólnych schadzek z Julią wynajął pokoik nad sklepem Charringtona. Wiedział, że to czyste szaleństwo, ale zaryzykował. Pierwszy wspólny wieczór w nowym miejscu był bardzo miły, poza jednym incydentem: Winston zobaczył szczura, ate zwierzęta zawsze budziły w nim paniczny lęk. Pewnego dnia, tak jak Smith przewidywał, zniknął filolog Syme. Trwa lato, wszyscy przygotowują się do „Tygodnia Nienawiści”, dlatego urzędnicy mają pełne ręce roboty. Została skomponowana pieśń, mające służyć jako motyw przewodni obchodów. Cały Londyn został plakatowany wizerunkami wielkiego, wrogiego żołnierza euroazjatyckiego. Częściej też atakowano dzielnicę proli. Rakiety bombowe spadały na kina, place zabaw, by wzbudzić nienawiść do wroga. Śmierć poniosło kilkadziesiąt dzieci. W czasie masowej manifestacji spalono kulkę Goldsteina. Z powodu rozchodzących się po mieście plotek o rakiecie nakierowanej na dzielnice, doszło do samosądu. Został spalony dom starego małżeństwa, które podejrzewano o cudzoziemskie pochodzenie. Tymczasem Winston i Julia spędzają razem każdą wolną chwilę w pokoju nad sklepikiem. Są razem szczęśliwi, choć zdają sobie sprawę z wciąż czyhającego na nich niebezpieczeństwa. Czasem dyskutują też o buncie przeciw Partii, o tajemniczym Braterstwie zrzeszającym się w celach rewolucyjnych. Winston opowiada Julii o swojej prawdziwej bądź urojonej zażyłości z O’Brienem, zastanawiają się nad możliwością nawiązania z nim kontaktu. Któregoś dnia na korytarzu Winston zostaje zaczepiony przez O’Briena. Ten chwali jego pracę, artykuł z „The Time” pisany w nowomowie. Poza tym proponuje, że pożyczy Smithowi dziesiąte wydanie „Słownika nowomowy”, podając swój domowy adres, zaprasza na wizytę. Bohater myśli, że może właśnie spełnia się jego marzenie o wstąpieniu do Bractwa. Smitha wciąż męczą koszmary senne, których przypomina się ostatnie spotkanie z matką i młodszą siostrą. Kiedy miał dziesięć, może dwanaście lat, wciąż towarzyszyło mu uczucie głodu. Któregoś dnia matka przyniosła do domu czekoladę dla dzieci, ale on mimo próśb nie chciał podzielić się z siostrą. Matka dała mu więc większą część, on jednak wyrwał chorej siostrze jej przydział i wybiegł w miasto, po którym kręcił się przez wiele godzin. Gdy wrócił do domu, nikogo nie zastał. Więcej nie zobaczył swojej rodziny. Pod wpływem przywołanych wspomnień Winston uświadamia sobie, że w ówczesnych czasach dla ludzi ważne były takie wartości jak lojalność, dziś ważne jedynie dla proli. Tylko oni zachowali w sobie człowieczeństwo. Razem z Julią stwierdzają, że Partia nie ma pełnej władzy nad ludźmi, bo nie umie ich zmusić do wiary we własne kłamstwa. Kochankowie pewnego dnia w końcu postanawiają wybrać się do O’Briena. Idą do budynku, który zamieszkują ważni członkowie Wewnętrznej Partii, budynek jest ładny, zadbany, ego wnętrze wypełnione zapachami luksusu: prawdziwej kawy, dobrego tytoniu, smacznych potraw, bardzo się różni od normalnych bloków. Po przywitaniu gospodarz, ku olbrzymiemu zdziwieniu gości, wyłącza teleektan. Winston i Julia wyjawiają cel swojej wizyty: pragną wstąpić do Braterstwa, są zdolni do nawet najokropniejszych zbrodni przeciwko Partii i jej przywódcom. Jedyne czego nie zrobią to rozstanie. Gdy O’Brien kończy ich wypytywać, zaczyna opisywać zasady działania Braterstwa: w tej organizacji zna się jedynie nielicznych współtowarzyszy, by w czasie wpadki nie móc nikogo pogrążyć, jeśli ktoś zostanie aresztowany będzie mógł liczyć wyłącznie na siebie. Oznajmił nowym członkom, że aresztowanie jest tylko kwestią czasu, tak samo jak śmierć w imię idei. Gdy Julia jako pierwsza opuszcza mieszkanie, O’Brien pyta Winstona o kryjówkę, bo pragnie im przesłać Księgę Goldsteina, w której wyłożone zostały podstawy ideologiczne ruchu. Trwa „Tydzień Nienawiści”. Szóstego dnia obchodów, czyli w samym apogeum zbiorowej nienawiści do Eurazji, okazuje się, że Oceania wcale nie prowadzi z nią wojny, wręcz przeciwnie oba kraje są sprzymierzeńcami w wojnie z Wschódazją. Ten fakt sprawił, że Winston i wielu innych podobnych urzędników miało bardzo dużo pracy, mężczyzna czuł się „galaretowaty” ze zmęczenia. Po kilku dniach wytężonej pracy idzie do kryjówki, gdzie oczekuje przybycia Julii. Czuje się bezpiecznie i spokojnie. Ma ze sobą Księgę, którą otrzymał kilka dni wcześniej. Dzieło zatytułowane jest „Teoria i praktyka oligarchicznego kolektywizmu, składa się z trzech części traktujących o realnych znaczeniach głównych haseł partyjnych. Winston zaczyna czytać pierwszy rozdział, ale przerywa, by rozkoszować się samą możliwością czytania, otwiera książkę w innym miejscu, bo wie, że potem może znowu wrócić do początku. Przyjście Juli przerywa mu lekturę trzeciego rozdziału pt. „Wojna to pokój” , teraz czytają już razem, ale od początku (rozdział I „Ignorancja to siła”). Winston rozmyślając nad przeczytanymi słowami, zasypia, podobnie jak Julia. Po przebudzeniu dochodzi do przekonania, że główną tezą dzieła jest to, że ocalenie dla świata i ludzkości leży w rękach proli. Jego i Julii klasa jest martwa. Mówi „Jesteśmy martwi”, to samo powtarza Julia, a za nią ku przerażeniu obojga jakiś „żelazny głos”. Ozuje się, że za rycinami umieszczony jest teleekran. Kochankowie już wiedzieli co będzie dalej. Winston czuje jak Julia dygoce, choć wcale jej nie dotyka. Za moment pojawiają się funkcjonariusze Policji Myśli. Do pokoju wchodzi także pan Charrington, ale nie ma już na sobie charakteryzacji. Winston uświadamia sobie, że to tajny agent Policji Myśli. „Nie wiedział, gdzie jest. Prawdopodobnie przebywał w Ministerstwie Miłości, ale nie miał jak się upewnić. Znajdował się w wysokiej, pozbawionej okien celi o ścianach wyłożonych lśniącymi białymi Kaflami. Ukryte lampy zalewały pomieszczenie zimnym światłem. Skądś dobiegał cichy, miarowy szum, zapewne urządzeń wentylacyjnych. Wzdłuż ścian, z przerwą na drzwi oraz na usytuowany naprzeciw nich klozet bez deski, biegła ława lub raczej półka, tak wąska, że ledwo dawało się na niej usiąść.” Winston czuł w brzuchu tępe kucie, był głodny, bo od chwili aresztowania nic nie jadł. Już niedługo okazało się, że więźniowie kryminalni są tu lepiej traktowani niż polityczni. Dowiaduje się poza tym o obozach pracy, których kryminalni są swoistą arystokracją, a polityczni muszą wykonywać najcięższe i najbardziej niewdzięczne prace. Wśród więźniów szczególny strach budził „Pokój sto jeden”. Niebawem trafia do innej celi, w której siedział cały czas sztywno, bo każda zmiana ruchu jest gromko okrzykiwana przez teleekran. Właściwie nie myśli o Julii, skupia się na wyobrażaniu sobie przyszłych tortur. W celi spotyka poetę Amplefortha (trafił tu za użycie w tłumaczeniu Kiplinga słowa Bóg, biedak nie mógł znaleźć innego rymu do słowa „głóg”) oraz pełnego skruchy sąsiada Parsona, który został zadenuncjowany przez własną córeczkę. W celi wciąż odbywa się rotacja, jednych wprowadzają, drugich wyprowadzają. Pewnego dnia trafia tu człowiek, wyglądający za zagłodzonego. Kiedy jeden z więźniów podaje mu kromkę chleba, teleektran protestuje. Pada zawiadomienie, że zagłodzony idzie do „Pokoju sto jeden”. Zaczyna się lament, błaganie o litość, człowiek rzuca nawet oskarżenie, na więźnia, który podał mu chleb. W pewnym momencie Winston znowu jest sam w celi, słyszy zbliżające się kroki, gdy drzwi się otwierają i mężczyzna widzi O’Briena. On też jest agentem. Winston zdaje sobie sprawę, że wiedział o tym od samego początku. Teraz jednak patrzył tylko na pałkę strażnika. Padło uderzenie, Winston poczuł przerażający ból. Teraz więzień był poddawany nieustającym przesłuchaniom, w których główną metodą egzekwowania zeznań były tortury i bicie. Był gotów zrobić wszystko, by nie czuć już bólu. Gdy doprowadzono go do granic wytrzymałości, przyznał się do wszystkiego. Potem trafił w ręce O’Briena. Gdy go ujrzał, przypomniał sobie słowa, które usłyszał kiedyś we śnie: „Spotkamy się tam, gdzie nie będzie mroku”. Nowy oprawca potwierdził et słowa. Znajdował się teraz w specjalnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie za pomocą urządzenia elektrycznego, poddawano go okrutnym torturom. „Torturę potęgował fakt, że więzień nie wiedział, co się dzieje, a czuł się tak, jakby zadawano mu śmiertelne rany. Nie miał pojęcia, czy katują go naprawdę, czy też wrażenie bólu powstaje za pomocą prądu, lecz zdawało mu się, że ciało rozszarpują mu szczypce, a stawy wyłamuje jakaś siła. I choć od bólu pot wystąpił mu na czoło, straszniejsza od samych cierpień była myśl, że pęknie mu kręgosłup. Zaciskał zęby i oddychał przez nos esiłując jak najdłużej wytrzymać bez krzyku.” Celem O’Briena było teraz stworzenie nowego Winstona Smitha poprzez rozbicie jego dawnej psychiki i zmuszenie, by uwierzył, że Partia głosi stuprocentową prawdę. Okazuje się, że wbrew temu, co myślał Winston, za pomocą bólu można sprawić, by człowiek uwierzył w kłamstwo. Ulegając temu praniu mózgu Winston zyskuje sobie prawo zadawania pytań. Dowiaduje się, że Julia zdradziła go bez zająknięcia. O’Brien oświadcza mu również, że Winston Smith nie istnieje. Teraz Winston miał odbyć reedukację, która składała się z trzech etapów: nauki, zrozumienia i akceptacji. O’Brien mówi mu, że Księga Goldsteina to spreparowany stek bzdur. Oświadcza również, że Partia chce władzy dla samej władzy, nie dla dobra ludzkości czy jednostkowego człowieka. Jednostka natomiast ma sens jedynie w zbiorowości i w ideologii. Człowiek oddając swoja tożsamość Partii zyskuje nieśmiertelność. Partia dąży do zbudowania społeczeństwa nienawiści, w którym rodzina, przyjaźń czy miłość przestaną istnieć. Wszystkie pozytywne uczucia mają zostać skierowane w stronę Wielkiego Brata i doktryny. Kiedy Winston wątpi, by możliwe było stworzenie cywilizacji opartej wyłącznie na nienawiści i okrucieństwie, O’Brien puszcza mu kasetę z nagraniem z wizyty Winstona w jego domu, kiedy ten w imię idei głoszonych przez Braterstwo zobowiązuje się zabijać, kłamać, kraść, itd. Winston czuje się zrezygnowany. Widzi swoją wynędzniałą, wychudzoną sylwetkę w lustrze i słyszy słowa swojego opracy: „Gnijesz , rozpadasz się! (...) Wiesz czym jesteś? Worem gnoju. A teraz obróć się i jeszcze raz popatrz w lustro. Widzisz tę ohydę? To właśnie ostatni człowiek. Tak wygląda ludzkość, jeśli ty ją reprezentujesz.” Winston zaczął szlochać, jednak gdy O’Brien zadaje u pytanie: „Czy istnieje choć jedno poniżenie, które cię ominęło?”, przyszło na cierpiącego olśnienie. „Nie zdradziłem Julii”. Nie zdradził jej oczywiście, w tym sensie, że nie przestał jej kochać. Spytał, kiedy go zastrzelą. Okazało się jednak, że zamiast śmierci czeka go dalsze leczenie. Winston czuł się teraz o wiele lepiej. Musiało minąć wiele tygodni lub nawet miesięcy. Miał do dyspozycji czystą bieliznę, miejsce do spania, dostawał regularne posiłki i nie był już przesłuchiwany – to sprawiało, że czuł się niemal zadowolony. Poddawał się wszystkiemu. Którejś nocy przyśniła mu się Julia, wykrzyczał jej imię na głos. Wiedział, że może to przepłacić dodatkowymi latami więzienia. Zdał sobie sprawę, że mimo posłuszeństwa wobec Partii nadal jej nienawidzi, co było równoznaczne z zachowaniem godności. Jednak gdy tylko pomyślał, że musiałby jeszcze raz przejść proces reedukacji, poczuł ogromny strach. Zaczął rozmyślać o Wielkim Bracie, w tym momencie usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Do pokoju wszedł O’Brien, który zarzucił mu oszustwo: „Robisz postępy. Umysłowo jesteś już prawie zdrów, ale emocjonalnie nie posunąłeś się ani o krok do przodu. Powiedz mi Winstonie i pamiętaj, nie łżyj: wiesz, że zawsze potrafię poznać, kiedy kłamiesz; powiedz mi, jakie uczucia żywisz naprawdę do Wielkiego Brata?” Kiedy Winston wyznał, że nienawidzi go, został odesłany do „Pokoju sto jeden”. Było to pomieszczenie o wiele większe niż to, w których dotychczas przebywał. O’Brien wyjaśnił, że tu na każdego człowieka czeka to czego najbardziej się boi. Na Smitha czekała klatka wygłodniałych szczurów, która miała zamknąć się na jego twarzy. Kiedy najstraszniejsza z tortur miała się już wypełnić, przyszło mu do głowy, że jego jedynym ratunkiem jest Julia. „Zróbcie to Julii” – wykrzyczał, zdradzając w ten sposób Julię. Winston został wypuszczony na wolność, przydzielono mu pozornie istotną pracę, poza tym miał wiele wolnego czasu, który spędzał w kawiarni przy szklaneczce Dżinu Zwycięstwa. Wspominał przypadkowe spotkanie z Julią. Nie bał się, bo czuł, że jest mu już zupełnie obojętna. Wiedział, że ją zdradził. Łzy napłynęły mu do oczy. Teraz to Dżin, choć ohydny w smaku, był jego żywiołem. „Wieczorem pozwalał mu się zwalić jak kłoda i zasnąć, a rano oprzytomnieć”. Przypomina mu się matka, tuż przed zniknięciem, jak siedzi obok niego i się uśmiecha. Uznaje jednak te obrazy za fałszywe. Nagle słyszy komunikat z teleektanu o zwycięstwach Oceanii w Afryce. Spojrzał na plakat Wielkiego Brata i zrozumiał. „Zajęło mu to czterdzieści lat, nim odkrył, jaki to śmiech kryje się pod czarnymi wąsem. Och, cóż za okrutna, niepotrzebna pomyłka! Och, cóż za upór i arogancja nie pozwalała mu się przytulić do miłującej piersi! Dwie pachnące dżinem łzy spłynęły mu wolno po policzkach. Ale wszystko już było dobrze, wreszcie było dobrze; walka się skończyła. Odniósł zwycięstwo nad samym sobą. Kochał Wielkiego Brata.” Linki zewnętrzne * Część pierwsza * część druga en:Nineteen Eighty-Four pt-br:1984 Kategoria:Science fiction